Fated To Meet
by oreobabez
Summary: Fate is as old as the runes. Though, no one can out run fate either. Updates at random. Sorry, just a general story and the what ifs. I hope there won't be any romance, but I will change the genre if it comes to that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I was trying really hard not to post a new story, but this one really came to mind. It is loosely based off of a book that I had once read a few years ago called "The Five People You Meet In Heaven". It got me to think what would have happened if it was fate that Haruhi was directed to Ouran, and she just had to meet those six gorgeous men in that third music room. Updates will be done randomly.**

**Chapter One: Controlling what you ordinarily can't**

Fate is as old as the runes. Though, no one can out run fate either. What generally happens to each and every one of us is actually part of fate's doing, as well as what our actions have been. For example, the places that we go are by choice. The people we may find at any given place are entwined with our fate. This is the story about how one commoner girl, Haruhi Fujioka, was essentially guided to meet six gorgeous men at a very elite school. But, first, allow me to introduce myself. I am what everyone calls "Fate", so you should be able to call me that. Although you can not see me, I will be following you, sometimes running ahead. But, I hope you are able to keep up.

Ok, we are going to have to go back to a time almost ten years ago, on a stormy night in Tokyo. This is the scene in which we will meet the younger version of Haruhi Fujioka. We need to be in the past first, before you will be able to understand the present day girl, and how much I had enforced the girl to try and achieve what her mother was.

"Haruhi, what would you like to be when you grow up?" A young woman by the name of Kotoko Fujioka asked her young daughter, who had been sitting in the recliner chair, studying some sort of old law text book. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and large doe-like orbs that matched the color of melted milk chocolate.

The girl took a few moments to think about what she wanted to be, before she replied, "I want to be a lawyer, just like mommy! After all, I am reading a law book, and I have this general feeling that I know what they are talking about."

"Haruhi! Are you sure you don't want to take after Daddy?" The very exuberant Ryoji Fujioka asked.

"I am glad darling that you want to be like me. Perhaps, one day, I will take you to work with me in order to see what it is I truly do." Kotoko smiled.

"I would love that mommy! And, who wants to work at a bar? Not I. Too many old people go there." Haruhi replied to both her parents.

Unbeknownst to the trio, a fatal hit and run tragedy that would kill Kotoko Fujioka was going to be looming over them. It was going to pain me to take away Kotoko Fujioka, but this is the only way that I would know how to put the girl into Ouran Private School. But, as you are all aware, she ends up in Ouran so I am not going into that story.

* * *

Now, we are going to snap back to the present day world, to the first day of the new term. Summer break had just ended, so everyone needs to get caught up on what their friends did. I, as Fate, knew that I would have to get the young commoner girl up to the third music room. The best method? Make the libraries noisy. You see, I had been watching the girl for years to know that she liked quiet places.

Speaking of the girl in question, she finally made it to the fourth library. The other three had been super noisy, thanks to me. This one also was noisy, but Haruhi doesn't know that right at this moment. Oops, I guess she does now. I guess it is time for me to guide her towards meeting those of the host club.

"Jeez, there are four libraries. You think that one of them would at least be quiet." Haruhi mumbled to herself, after checking the fourth library, only to find it as noisy and rowdy as the other three she had went to.

I think that I may help this poor cross dressing girl out just a bit. I tried to direct all the sunlight towards the third floor music room. After all, that was the only room that I have made as silent as can be. That should be very alluring to the girl.

"Hm. If I remember right, people said that there was an abandoned third music room. I wonder if I would be able to get some studying done there instead. I guess it won't hurt to check it out." Haruhi once again mumbled to herself. It seems to me as if she is starting to catch onto my drift.

A few short minutes later, she has reached the doors. Finally. Pushing open the doors, rose petals float out to the girl.

"EH?" Haruhi screeched.

"Welcome!" Six handsome gentlemen chorused.

"Welcome to Ouran's Host Club, special student Haruhi Fujioka." The bespectacled raven haired boy announced.

"Special student? Ah! The commoner! It is finally a pleasure to meet you!" An over exuberant blond boy said excitedly. He continued to ramble on, but we are going to ignore him for a bit.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you know this person?" The bespectacled teen asked once again, but this time it was directed to a pair of redheads.

"No, we don't. This guy is so anti-social so we don't know him as well." They said in unison.

"Ne, Haru-chan! You're a hero?" A very small boy, who was actually a senior, said as he clutched his plushed rabbit.

"I'm a special student, not a hero. And who are you calling Haru-chan?"Haruhi said.

The exuberant blond finally clicked in that we have been fully ignoring him as he was ranting earlier. So, we may as well get to the formal introductions. After all formal introductions are done, I will be telling you the purpose of why I had guided the girl to this specific group of boys.

"So, special student, what type of person are you into? First, we have the Wild type, Takashi Morinozuka which everyone calls him Mori-senpai. Next, we have the Loli-Shota cake loving boy, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Everyone just calls him Honey-senpai. From there, we have the Cool type, Kyoya Ootori. Or, perhaps you would prefer the mischievous devil types, in which case I would direct you to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Or, perhaps you would like the princely type, someone like me? I'm Tamaki Suoh, by the way." The exuberant blond said, who identified himself.

"Uh, I was just looking for some place quiet to study. Maybe I will just go home now." Haruhi said nervously as she was trying to escape from the room.

I couldn't let her go through with leaving so soon. So, out of thin air, I ensured that there was a priceless looking vase. Planting the number 80 thousand yen into the minds of each host club member, I could only hope that they would continue to pester the girl until it broke.

"I got it! You can study at Kyoya's table. He makes an excellent tutor if you need one!" Tamaki said.

"Thanks, but no thank you. I really should be getting home. It's getting late." Haruhi said.

"Well, you won't be able to go home until we allow the doors to unlock anyways." One of the two red headed twins said. I'm not sure which is which.

"So, I'm stuck here, in other words?" Haruhi asked, as she continued to back up. She ended up colliding with the pedestal, finally causing the object to break.

"Ah, look what you did. We were hoping to sell that vase for 80 thousand yen in the school auction." The twins said in unison.

"A-About that? I'll pay you back for it." Haruhi stuttered a bit.

"With what money?" One twin said.

"You can't even afford our uniform." The other twin said.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

Somehow, Tamaki had a chair and was sitting on it like a throne.

"Fujioka, have you ever heard of the saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do?' I would start you today, but the day is over. So, starting tomorrow, you are the Host Club's Dog!" Tamaki said.

Host Club dog sounds fine with me, but Haruhi fainted at the sound of that. Oh well.

Now, for the reason she had to meet these boys was to expand her world.

Tamaki Suoh would be the perfect epitome of happiness and love

Kyoya Ootori would challenge her mind by playing mind games.

The Hitachiin twins would bring out her femininity through fashion, as well as teaching her how to be mischievous.

Takashi Morinozuka would teach her that silence is alright to have, but you would have to make up for the silence by being observant.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka would teach her more about the strengths hidden within a person, and how to draw them out.


	2. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


End file.
